


A small crystal shard

by Preetyladyserenity



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Established Relationship, Fluff, Incest, Jealous Rick, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Top Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preetyladyserenity/pseuds/Preetyladyserenity
Summary: Rick Sanchez could be as stubborn as a mule.  Especially when Morty was right and he was wrong.  Yet one day when a small crystal shard leads them to the Citadel of Ricks, Rick C-137 discovers there might be a competition for Morty's affections.  And this Rick might be a real threat this time.





	A small crystal shard

Rick Sanchez let out a ‘fuck’ of annoyance and tossed the screwdriver he held across the room. He let his fingers trace into the machine he had been fixing, trying to grasp a crystal shard from its depths; without much success. He let out a sigh of anger and shoved his index into the machine rather frantically, wiggling and trying to grasp the shard with the tip of his nail.

“Motherfucker!” he let out of breath as the shard stuck between the gyres and his index, “Motherfucking bitch!”

“Why don’t you turn the machine upside down and shake the crystal out?” Morty asked, causing him to shoot up in shock.

He had been so preoccupied with the machine and the crystal shard that he had not noticed Morty entering the garage. He felt his cheekbones turn red. Morty’s idea had been the simplest solution and it had been staring him for far too long. Rick, on his behalf, was not going to admit to the brat that he had been right though. So instead of just turning the machine upside down, he let out a snort of annoyance and slammed the metal item on the counter.

“If-If-If I were a baboon like you maybe I would,” he spat refusing to turn around and look at Morty, “but this-this-this is a complex piece of machinery and the-the-the crystal is a fragile source of explosive energy.”

The older man shoved his index in the machine once more and thrusted, touching the crystal shard. He slowly lifted the finger upwards but the shard escaped his grasp and fell further into the machine’s depths with a soft ‘clunk’.

“Goddammit!” he sighed in defeat.

“Rick, I think you…”

“You think? You? Think? Don’t overwork yourself Morty, you might cause yourself an aneurism,” Rick spat, causing the teenager to stop talking and glare at him, “If you wish to help, come with me.”

Morty had no time to refuse or express his anger because Rick grasped the machine under his left armpit, his wrist with his right hand and opened a portal. Seconds later he had dragged him into the Citadel of Ricks. The boy looked around in amazement. The place had been expanding quickly and every time they visited it there were more buildings, Ricks and Mortys. 

“Hey village boy,” Rick scoffed in annoyance, “get moving, or I’m leaving you behind.”

Morty glared at Rick who had started walking away in strides. He knew he had been right about turning the machine upside down or why would Rick be in such a foul mood? It was because that he, Morty, had proposed it. Now the solution was off the table and that vexed the old coot.

“Fucking arrogant bitch!” Morty thought with a clenched jaw as he hurried to catch up with the older man. He had been so immersed in his anger that he did not see the Rick in front of him and the collided.

Morty let out a yelp and lost his balance. A strong hand wrapped around his waist, grasping him closer, saving him from falling. The teenager looked up.

“Are you ok?” Rick, not his Rick, asked him quizzically.

Morty blushed. Unlike other Ricks this Rick could had only been described as a model of perfection. It wasn’t that he looked different from his Rick but his style made him look a thousand times better.

The Rick in front of him was dressed in a tailored three-piece, dark brown, suit with a white shirt and a light blue tie. He had his lab coat over the whole attire and held a paper bag full of groceries in his left hand. A tint of sandalwood hit Morty’s nostrils as he stood up and felt Rick’s hand withdraw.

“Y-y-yes, thank you!” Morty exclaimed, still blushing to his roots.

“I’m Rick B47135,” Rick introduced politely and grasped his hand to shake, “And you are?”

“I-I’m Morty C-137,” heard himself stutter and let out a nervous giggle, “I-I was trying to catch up with my Rick. I’m so sorry.”

“Ah!” Rick B47135 said looking at the direction Morty was looking, “So he left you behind. Do you want me to help you track him down?”

“No! Thank you but-but no!” Morty exclaimed feeling even more embarrassed, “I’ll find him!”

The teenager turned around to leave when he heard his own Rick calling for him.

“Moo-burp-Morty! Where are you, you piece of shit? Seriously I’ve got work to do! I swear I’m going to leave your useless butt behind one of these days.”

“Morty’s face turned sour at the exclamation. Couldn’t Rick be a little more subtle when other Ricks were around? He saw his grandfather striding towards them, machine in one hand, portal gun in the other.

“The Hell you want with my grandson?’ Rick questioned B47135 but before the other man could answer he turned to Morty, “I don’t care. Morty come with me. Now!” 

Morty turned from one Rick to another as his grandfather turned to his heels and started walking away.

“I’m so sorry,” he muttered gruffly to B47135, “He can be – you know…”

“No worries,” Rick B47135 said with a charming smile, “He came back for you so don’t put too much thought into it.”

“So what did that asshole want from you?” Rick asked him as soon as Morty caught up with him.

“I just bumped into him. Geez! “Morty grumbled, “You know I was trying to spot you and…”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t sweat it Morty,” Rick interrupted, “As long as I don’t get to save your lame ass and hurry out of here today. Ah here we are!”

Rick turned quickly and entered a small shop, leaving him outside. Morty felt extremely vexed but followed him inside anyways. The crammed shop was filled with rows and rows of shelves with all kinds of screwdrivers, wrenches and bolts of any size imaginable. He tried to spot his Rick inside the chaos, wondering where the counter could be. He finally spotted his Rick standing around, inspecting a glass counter full of screwdrivers.  
.  
On the other side of the counter there was another Rick. He was wearing an athletic t-shirt, a pair of glasses and had the longest hair Morty had ever seen on a Rick, all braided down his back. He kept inspecting the metal machine carefully, chewing a toothpick. As soon as Morty came close to the counter, he stopped, stared at him and then turned to Rick.

“Your kid?” he asked.

“Yep,” Rick said, eyeing him for a nanosecond and turned his attention to the machine.

It was Tinkering Rick needed and he went back inspecting the machine. He took out screwdriver after screwdriver and tested it on the machine.

“If you just…” Morty started only to have Rick cut him off angrily.

“Morty! Get out of this shop. Now!”

Morty felt his blood boiling. The man’s stubbornness could kill a mule.

“No! I’m not getting out of here! Just turn the fucking machine upside down! Why don’t you ever listen to me?”

Rick’s cheeks turned a nasty shade of red and for the first time in his life Morty thought he was going to punch him. The older man grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him outside the shop.

“Here’s some Shmeckles. Go! Go do Morty stuff! Go have ice-cream! Go to Hell for all that I care! Just don’t fucking test my patience!” he said cool and slammed the door close.

“It’s not my fault you lack common sense!” Morty screeched at the closed entrance, “Screw you! Fuck you! I don’t fucking care anymore!” he concluded and walked away.

Rick marched back where Tinkering Rick was only to see him looking at the crystal shard that was now on the glass counter.

“Here’s your shard,” he said and put some of the screwdrivers away, “You should have listened to your Morty. I just tipped the machine over and it fell.”

“Fuck!”

“Indeed.”

-)-)-)

Morty Smith was angry beyond belief. Rick was such an asshole. He let out a frustrated groan and marched forward, lost in his own thoughts. 

“Oh!” a voice let out as the teenager turned around the corner and landed on him. Morty looked up and to his surprise B47135 was there protruding a helping hand.

“We need to stop crashing into each other like this!” Rick B47135 said and smiled charmingly, “Am I right, Morty C-137?”

“You-you can recognize me?” Morty asked in amazement.

“I never forget a Morty,” said gracefully and opened the door he had been standing outside of, “So tell me my boy, could I invite you to my café?”

-)-)-)

“What is this place?” Morty asked in awe as he found himself in a replica of his own living room. There were sofas everywhere with their own TV-stands and coffee tables. The place, nevertheless, was currently empty.

“This Morty,” B47135 said in the same theatrical manner as his Rick would, “is a café dedicated to Mortys. The Citadel of Ricks is full of your lot but they have very few opportunities to unwind. So I’ve created this place so all Morty can relax when they wish to. Now if you will excuse me for a few moments.”

Morty sat on a sofa and looked around. There were his favorite video-games there and even a menu.

“Here you are Morty,” B47135 said, returning with a cup of hot cocoa, “This is on the house.|

“Isn’t this a bad business practice? What do you really want from me?” Morty asked skeptically. The man was being too charming. He recalled King Jellybean and he crossed him hands defensively.

“Don’t get your panties twisted in a knot Morty,” Rick B47135 answered back defensively, resembling his Rick, “I just like Mortys like my grandchildren. If you don’t want the fucking cocoa then don’t drink it!”

“Woah so you do sound like a Rick!” Morty exclaimed blushing, “So are you pretending to be nice or something?”

“What? No, no, I don’t pretend to be nice!” the older man answered defensively, “It’s just that some Ricks have more common sense than others. So, do you want the bloody cocoa or not?”

Morty motioned his head and grasped the cup. He took a sip. That was Rick’s cocoa. The one he had made for him once before when he had made him extremely angry. The liquid was rich and velvety and caused goosebumps on his skin. He sat back and sipped it quietly.

“Hmm, so, do I make it like your Rick does?” B47135 asked sitting down and looking at him quizzically.

“Yeah!” Morty answered feeling content, “That’s amazing! Anyway, I’m sorry if I offended you,” he apologized with a blush, “What other things do you offer in here?”

“Not much,” B47135 answered, “I’ve got your favorite snacks, meals, beverages, videogames, movies and some services at reasonable prices.”

“S-Services?” Morty asked blushing to his roots, “What kinds of services?”

If Rick B47135 had noticed his stutter he chose to ignore it and went on to explain.

“There are Mortys whose Ricks are a bit – how do I say this – unappreciative? Anyways, when I see one of those Mortys I sit down and we talk. They end up feeling a lot better. I may charge a Shmeckle or two if it takes too long. It depends. So Morty, would you like to talk about anything?” he asked and edged closer.

Morty was sure that his color would remain red forever. What the Hell was that Rick all about? He felt the man ruffle his hair paternally and opened his mouth. 

“Morty what the actual fuck?”

Rick C-137 stood at the entrance, evidently pissed. He had spent some time trying to find Morty inside the Citadel of Ricks, secretly contemplating on how he could get on the boy’s good side again. He had racked his brain, wondering on how he could make light of situation; yet logic escaped him when he saw Morty inside the café.

Morty sat there all happy and cheerful, giving the googly eyes to a Rick in a suit. A Rick who was sitting too close to the boy and was petting his head. 

He felt his cheeks flame in anger and he burst into the café with an exclamation.

“Have you got any idea how long I’ve been searching for you? Get up! Just get up!”

“Please sir,” the other Rick said calmly, removing his hand from Morty’s head, “Let my customer finish his cocoa. I’m sure a few more minutes won’t hurt.”

Rick c-137’s face turned sour.

“What is this disgusting thing?” he let out and pointed at B47135 with a tone of jealousy.

“Rick B47135 at your service,” the other Rick answered him, apparently used to such outbursts.

“Come on!” C-137 ordered ignoring him completely and grasped Morty’s wrist, “My cocoa is even better.”

“Wait Rick… I…” Morty protested setting himself free from his grasp and putting the cocoa down. Rick looked at him menacingly and before Morty could carry on with his protest, he opened a portal on the couch, causing Morty to fall through.

-)-)-)

Morty Smith fell and landed in the garage. He had barely realized his surroundings when Rick fell from high above and landed on top of him.

“Rick, you old piece of crap!” Morty exclaimed angrily. He had finally ran out of patience. He pushed Rick off him and stood up, only to have the older man pull him down, causing him to lose his balance. Morty struggled to as he tried to stand up, while Rick kept pulling him down over and over again.

“What? What?” Morty asked finally and turned to look at him, “What is it you old coot? What is fucking wrong with you? Speak to me!” 

Rick pouted angrily, crossed his hands and looked away from him.

“Did a fucking cat got your tongue?” Morty said sighing in defeat. He did not wait for an answer, nevertheless, but stood up to leave. 

“Fine! Go! Go to your precious Butler-café Rick! See if I care!” Rick spat and opened a portal for him.

“Is that why you think I’m trying to leave?” Morty said dryly, “Are you an- Of course you are! Why am I even asking? Go buy a fucking clue Rick! I’m done with you!”

“Anyone can wear a suit!”

“It’s not about the bloody suit or him you old coot!” Morty screeched, “I’m sick of you, your attitude, your behavior…your… you’re… I’m fucking done with you.”

He let out a groan of annoyance and marched outside, slamming the door on the way out. Morty entered his bedroom and sat on his bed. He removed his clothes and retreated into the shower. He let the water hit his face and closed his eyes. The water made him feel as if he was lonely in the world. He took the shampoo and applied some into his palms before massaging it onto his scalp.

Rick B47135 crossed his mind. His image, his suit, cologne, his manners… all those were perfect. This is what he had always wished Rick to be – Soft-spoken, educated, polite – he recalled the older man petting his head – loving.

His hands halted moving. He dropped them to his sides.

Rick B47135 was all he wished Rick to be but the concept could not evoke a drop of arousal in him. Yes he was great. Yes his suit was sexy. Yes his manners were impeccable. Yet, no dirty thoughts could be produced inside his head. For this Rick was what Morty had always wished for. A perfect grandfather. 

Rick, his Rick, on the other hand was a totally different concept. Rick C-137 marched into his head. He was simply a fucktard. No manners. No social ability. No fucking clue on how to be nice to him. It vexed him beyond belief on how that idiot could be the object of his affection.

He let the water ran on his head. His erection was already throbbing. It only took a second. He knew why he was so annoyed with Rick. It was no secret really. Morty had wanted the old man to care for once. He wanted him, his Rick, to love him. He sighed and stepped out of the shower.

-)-)-)

Morty had barely closed his eyes when he heard his bedroom door open slightly. He knew who was there, immediately, but chose not to speak. The older man closed the door softly and sat on the bed. He proceeded to lie down next to him, not touching him though.

“You’re awake,” Rick stated.

“Yes I’m awake,” Morty let out with a snort of annoyance.

“I had a shower,” Rick stated and edged closer “I put some cologne too.”

“I’ve noticed.”

Rick did not speak. Morty felt his head heavy. Suddenly he felt the older man’s palms press against his back.

“For a genius you really are a social retard,” Morty commented.

Rick remained silent.

“So was I right?” Morty asked, “Did Tinkering Rick turn the machine over to get the crystal out?”

The older man let out a grumble of a ‘yes’.

“Would it kill you, for once, to admit that I were right about it?” the teenager scoffed.

“It was a fluke,” Rick insisted, refusing defeat.

“It wasn’t a fluke,” Morty said angrily and turned to face him, “It’s common sense, which you lack. Why couldn’t you just say Hey Morty, good thinking? I’d never thought of that!”

“I can’t have you being right Morty! A cocky Morty…”

“Screw the cocky Morty shit with me!” Morty exclaimed angrily, “This is beyond the cocky Morty shit! I’m not your fucking competition!”

“Dammit Morty, keep your voice down,” Rick shushed him sternly, “We don’t want the whole house to know I share your bed at nights.” He let out a sigh. “What do you want from me Morty? Do you want me to admit that I’m an idiot? Ok, I’m an idiot! You were right and I was wrong and you could be so much happier with that Butler-café Rick of yours with his perfect suit and his perfect manners and his perfect cocoa.”

“Is this about B47135 again? Seriously are we running around in circles?”

“It’s not about him. It’s about every other Rick out there. I’m not perfect and you could had been with someone more suited for you.”

“Dammit Rick!” exclaimed hotly, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I was disillusioned of your ‘perfection’ ever since I was fifteen. I love the asshole. Any other Rick won’t do.”

Rick’s hands wrapped around his waist and drew him closer, squeezing him tightly.

“Screw you kid. Don’t use my heartstrings for your fiddle.”

“Does the asshole love me too?” Morty asked calmly, sniffing the cologne from his chest.4

“What is this sudden case of bullshit?” Rick asked in embarrassment, turning a deep shade of red, “Are we taking part in a love story all of a sudden?|

“Answer the fucking question!” Morty growled.

“More than you think he does.”

-)-)-)

“And why do I have to take you to the disgusting man’s café?” Rick growled as they walked into the Citadel.

“I told you. I want to apologize and he isn’t disgusting. He’s similar to you.”

“Yeah, fucking right!” Rick said; his voice laced in irony.

They had barely reached the café when the door swung open and a Rick was shoved outside, followed by Rick B47135, who punched him. The suited man’s cheeks were painted red, his features contorted with anger. He looked at the fallen Rick and flipped his finger at him.

“Screw you asshole!” B47135 exclaimed hotly, “I’ve made my first portal gun before I even met Diane! Can’t take a fucking competition? Treat your grandson better. I’m here to fucking stay, you motherfucking pussies! Go hump a cactus dry!” he concluded and slammed the café’s door shut.

“Woah language!” Rick blurted in amazement, “I don’t really want you here Morty.”

“What are you afraid I’m going to pick up foul language or something?” Morty chuckled at his Rick’s expression.

“No, I’m afraid you’ll give him the googly eyes of lust I so rightly deserve. You know, being a bad boy fetishist and all.”


End file.
